Spirit of a Phantom Book 1: The Nightmare Within
by DarkKeybladePhantomofTime
Summary: Danny's life has just taken a turn for the better. He had a well paying job, a nice house, and he was planning of asking Sam the big question. But when a strange group of spirits ask him to help them save the children of the world, will he have to give up the life he had always wanted? Futuristic AU, Danny is 21 and Sam is 20. Rated for gore and character death.


**Hello! Ok, i apologize, i just realized that i put up the wrong document for this story. :P Now i feel stupid. Ok, I know i've been starting a lot of new stories lately, but don't worry! I'm still working on my other stories. I just have a lot of ideas i need to clear from my head. I adopted this story from Queen of Awesomeness, so the original idea is hers. Anyway, this takes place about Six or seven years after PP, Because really there aren't many fanfics out there in which Danny is an adult, and i think it'd be fun to write, Danny and Sam are a couple. Danni may make an appearance in later chapters, but i'll leave that up to you guys! So, here is chapter 1!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once, I do not own any of the ROTG characters or the DP characters, those belong to Dreamworks and Butch Hartman**

 _Amity Park, December 13. Twelve days before Christmas_

Daniel Fenton wasn't having what you would call a good day. He woke up that morning when his ghost sense went off and he spent the next two hours trying to catch The Box Ghost. He had enough time to sit down on his couch before Skulker crashed through his wall. They fought for a while before Danny sucked him into the Fenton Thermos and sent him back to the ghost zone. After he finished fixing the giant hole in his wall, which took another two and a half hours, he quickly got dressed and headed out. He made it about two blocks down the road before a familiar voice shouted in his ear.

"WILL YOU BE MY FRIEND?" He groaned and took off at a full sprint, hoping to outrun the over friendly ghost. He didn't make it far. After avoiding him for another three hours, he finally lost him. He sighed and headed back to the mall. "Could this day get any worse?" He muttered to himself.

"I AM TECHNUS, MASTER OF ALL-" "OH COME ON!" Danny screamed. He sighed and changed back into his ghost form and flew up to meet the Tech crazed ghost. "Look Technus, could we skip the long introductions today? I've really gotta get to the mall.." Technus frowned.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT MY INCREDIBLY LONG AND TOTALLY HIP INTRODUCTION SPEECH?" Technus roared as he summoned a wall of electrical devices behind him. "YOU WILL BOW BEFORE THE AWESOME POWER OF MY-"

"LOOK MAN I'VE BEEN TOSSED AROUND, CHASED, BURNT, AND USED AS A PUNCHING DUMMY ALL DAY! I JUST WANT TO GET TO THE MALL AND BUY MY GIRLFRIEND HER BIRTHDAY PRESENT SO I CAN SPEND AT LEAST AN HOUR WITH HER SO WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP AND GET INTO THE STINKING THERMOS?!" Danny screamed. Technus stared at him for a moment, both terrified and confused.

"I just remembered, I have to...uh...do...stuff...so, ya..." He flew off as fast as he could to the nearest portal. "Phantom's really in a bad mood today.." He muttered to himself. Danny sighed and changed back to Fenton before going into the store. He bought the gift and headed to Sam's appartment. He looked at the diamond ring he had bought and smiled, praying she would say yes. He had been wanting to ask her for months, but it never seemed like it was the right time. He looked up as he reached her door, looking at his reflection in the ice on the window to make sure he was presenable. He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath before knocking. He waited, hoping she was home.

A soft rustle in the alley caught his attention and he tensed, automatically changing into Phantom. He turned, looking around for any signs of threat. Not seeing any, he turned back with a sigh. "You're getting too worked up, Fenton." He said to himself. Suddenly, a large hand wrapped around his face, covering his nose and mouth with a rag. He let out a muffled cry of alarm before his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out, dropping the ring on the pavement as the strong figure dragged him through a tunnel into the earth.

Sam opened the door and looked around. "Hello?" She called out. She shrugged and turned to shut the door, but something glittered in the snow. She knelt down and picked up the ring, studying it. Engraved on the inside was the name Sam. She smiled, thinking Danny had left it as a gift. She shivered and slipped back inside, not knowing what had happened.

 **Ok, so? How terrible was it? Please let me know what you think! And if you're lucky, I may even draw out what they look like!**


End file.
